In this embodiment, the device refers to the act of putting, which act is not influenced by the level of athleticism of the participant but rather by his adherence to the fundamentals, coupled with the attainment of a level of concentration such as to preclude any conscious thought not related to the act in hand e.g., the consequences of missing, memories of past failures, etc.
Most short putts--of two meters or less, are missed, either because the player does not conform to recognised fundamentals or because he is not focused on the task, to the exculsion of all irrelevancies, rather than because of any lack of capalility.
It is generally accepted by golfers that a good swing is the result of the successful merging of two distinct phases, which are (i) the static phase and (ii) the dynamic phase. In order to develop a competent swing, there are fundamentals which must be applied to each phase.
The static phase of the swing, i.e., grip, set-up, stance, posture can be learned and mastered. This area is already well provided for by books, videos, practice devices etc. However, unless the player adopts a set-up position such as to place his eyes directly over the intended line of putt he will not have the correct perspective to judge the shot accurately. The invention sets the player in this position and the device can not be properly used until this position is adopted.
The dynamic phase of the swing--the actual swinging of the club--is governed by so many variables e.g., height, build, athleticism etc. that no two swings can be the same. Further, the number and complexity of the various movements required to execute the swing are such that they cannot be successfully controlled or executed by the conscious part of the brain. These movements, as is the case with all physical acts, can and must be controlled by the sub-conscious.
This invention identifies the need for, and provides the user with, a focus so specific as to preclude all `conscious` control whilst ensuring that he comply with the fundamentals of the dynamic phase, which are
(i) A fixed (steady) head position maintained through, and beyond, contact with the ball. PA0 (ii) Minimum lateral movement of the body around the axis established by the fixed head position. PA0 (iii) A smooth free swing, through the ball, rather than a hit at the ball. PA0 (iv) A putter-head maintained close to and parallel to the ground for a distance determined by compliance with (i) above.
There is a golf truism that holds that the handicap golfer would immediately improve his shot-making if he were to apply his practice swing to the actual shot. However, as such practice swings are usually taken without the presence of a ball, there is, obviously, no visual feedback to indicate compliance with any or all of the fundamentals. The invention provides this feedback, whether or not a ball is being used. This invention provides visual evidence to the user of any lateral body movement throughout the complete swing.